Just Until This is All Over
by swantism
Summary: Cardin Winchester the number one known bully of Beacon who torments the weak and defenseless seems to be in some kind of struggle either with his class work, his fears or even with himself. Now being force to receive help from one of the many students he's been tormenting,will Cardin be able to work through his struggles and move on or will he do something that he thought he'd do.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah it's a story about Cardin...the biggest douche-bag/bully/prick etc. This idea came to while I was doing some doodles and blam! Story idea! Soooo yeah. Hope you enjoy it...if not welp..sorry I guess. **

**Chapter 1**

Cardin Winchester a typical "school bully" earned that title throughout Beacon for his actions towards the other students mainly of the faunus decent. This so called bully angrily made his way out Professor Ooblecks classroom.

"Stupid grades and the stupid teacher making me take that stupid test." Cardin growled. He thought about his conversation with caffeine crazed professor.

"Mister Winchester as you know I want all of my students to pass my class, but you Mr. Winchester are making it very hard for that to possibly happen." Cardin only rolled his eyes causing the professor to sigh. Taking a sip of his coffee, he zoomed towards his desk and picked up a large packet. "You'll need this." Appearing in front of Cardin, and handing him the packet causing the hunter in training to look up at the professor confused.

"For what?" Taking another sip of his coffee the Professor grin at him.

"Why to help you study for the test in three weeks Mr. Winchester." Zooming back to his desk the professor picked up a kettle and poured himself another cup of coffee. "I'd advise you take the time to do so this." Looking down at the packet Cardin let out a low growl. "This exam will decide either you pass or fail my class. "Without even saying goodbye Cardin made his way towards the exit of the classroom not even listening to the last of what Oobleck has to say. "Oh and I will be getting you a tutor to help you study so you can hopefully pass the upcoming exam." Thinking back at the whole conversation made Cardin angry.

"It's not my fault you have to give lecture about some stupid two legged animal." Without paying attention to where he was walking, Cardin bumped into a very familiar faunus, her long brown ears bouncing up and down from her fall to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't...Cardin!" Looking down at the bunny faunus girl a small grin grew on Cardin's face. Stepping on one of the books she was reaching for, he heard her let out a small whimper.

"Well well well if it isn't the long eared freak, it's really rude to bump into people like that." Grabbing on to her ear he gave it a hard tug. The faunus let out a small cry.

"Please let ~OW!~ go."

"I think rude action like that deserves an apology don't you think so?" Tugging her ear even harder, Cardin was waiting for his apology.

"I'm...sorry." The faunus said quietly.

"What was that I couldn't quite here that." He said mockingly leaning in and placing a hand near his ear.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. Finally releasing his grip on her ear, Cardin kicked her books towards the farther end of the hallway and walked away.

"Freak." Was the last thing he said before making his turn down the hall. Later that day Cardin and the rest of team CRDL were in the training room sparring with each other. After the whole ursa incident during the Forever Falls field trip Cardin has been forcing his team to train almost nonstop. Mainly because of three reasons one for ditching him to fend for himself, two for even running away, and three for embarrassingly running away like cowards.

"Cardin come on man we've been at this for hours." Whined Russel as he dodged a swing of Cardin's mace. Russel probably had this biggest mouth of the team always blabbering about the stupidest things; he was probably the biggest whiner of the group as well.

"Yeah Cardin it's late and I'm getting hungry!" This time it was Dove who complained. Probably the second strongest, but he was the biggest of the group. Taking long deep breaths he bent down to catch his breath.

"Yeah you know usually I wouldn't really care about this sort of stuff, but seriously we've been at this for hours." And then there's Sky the calm and quiet one of the team. "Even you have to know that all this training is a bit much. Wiping away his own sweat, Cardin folded his mace allowing Russel and the rest of team CRDL to do the same with their weapons.

"Alright fine." Receiving thankful moans from everyone, the rest of team CRDL made their way out of the training leaving Cardin alone. Cardin stood there and made sure that his team was gone. Making his way towards the training simulation console he click on some buttons making a single large ursa appeared in the middle of the room. Upon seeing the figure Cardin started to shake, ever since that ursa attack in the Forever forest Cardin couldn't rid of the fact that he was afraid. As the simulation ursa came closer Cardin pulled out his mace once more, but this time his grip on the weapon was loose and shaky. Raising its large paw the ursa swung down at the hunter in training. In an attempt block the attack Cardin raised his mace only for it to be knocked away. Falling to the ground Cardin sat petrified as the ursa prepared to take another swing. Cardin shut his eye awaiting for the final blow, but it never came opening his eyes he saw that the ursa was no more. "What?" After getting up from the ground, Cardin made his way to the simulation console. It seems that someone has managed to turn off the simulator just in time." Slamming his fist down on the console Cardin took in a deep breath. "Come on Cardin get yourself together." Walking out of the training room Cardin suddenly heard his scroll ringing. Looking down at the small mobile tablet he saw that he had one message. "Professor...Oobleck...great." Opening the message the professor's voice could be heard.

"Hello Mr. Winchester I hope that you remember to study for that exam."

"Great." Cardin grumbled.

"Don't forget to meet your tutor in the library tomorrow have a good day and happy studies." And with that message was over.

"Man stupid test, and dumb studying why do I even have to have a tutor anyway?" Making his back to the dorms he didn't notice a dark figure shivering mainly in fear and nervousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardin walked down the halls of beacon wearing his typical school uniform. Looking down at the packet in his hand given to him by professor Oobleck he let out a sigh. Cardin made his way towards the library where he was suppose to meet his so called tutor. Cardin had to make sure that the rest of his team had no idea of this little study session of his. If they were to find out about this they would never let it go. So Cardin had to come up with some random excuse about him punching trees or something he doesn't really remember. In all honesty Cardin never imagine himself ever going to the library let alone study. Finally reaching the library Cardin realized that nobody else was even in the library.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sitting at an empty table, Cardin threw the dropped in front of him on the table. He sat there staring at the packet then suddenly it him. "What am I even suppose to do!" Slamming his head down on the table he grumbled. Cardin was never really the studying type even before Beacon he never really studied. Usually he would just take a test with whatever answer he could think of usually getting a barely passing grade. He kept his head on the table not noticing someone behind him who was shaking.

"Um excuse me?" Upon hearing someone Cardin lifted his head from the table and turned to see whoever was bothering him.

"WHAT!" This made a familiar bunny faunus jump back.

"Um...I uh."Cardin started to glare at her already annoyed.

"What do you want freak." The faunus in front of him tried to say something, but she was too scared to say anything. "Well if you're trying to say something spit it out already!" Even with Cardin sitting down on a chair Velvet still felt small.

"I'm here to...I'm here to help you...study." Cardin gave a her a blank look.

"You have got to be kidding me." Getting up from his chair he started to make his way to the exit.

"Wait!" Turning around Cardin came up in front of her, and with his superior height he stared down the bunny faunus.

"There is no way in all of Vale that I'm going to be taught by a two legged freak like you!" This made Velvet shake where she stood; pulling out her scroll she opened a message from Oobleck. Cardin started to hear the professors voice.

"Ah Miss. Scarlatina I hope all is well, as you know I asked you yesterday to assist Mr. Winchester with his studies so he may have some chance to pass my class." The said Hunter in training grunted. They both continued to listen to the message. "If you have any troubles or if Mr. Winchester does not...cooperate then please contact me." And with that the message was over. Cardin couldn't believe what he just heard, he has to be near some freak until he takes the stupid exam. Forcefully pulling out a chair and sitting back down Cardin slams his head back on the table. Velvet didn't move from where she stood it was terrifying enough that the one student she was helping was the same students who's been tormenting her .

"Well are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand like some idiot?" Velvet was caught off guard by his question, she was still nervous to approach him.

"I...um yes." Taking her seat Velvet sits on the opposite side of Cardin. The two of them sat there not saying a word with Cardin's head still on the table and Velvet who sat nervously across from him. "Um...what can I help..." Cardin raised his hand to cut her off. Lifting his head up from the table he still had the same glare he had from earlier.

"First off before we start this tutoring thing I'm going to lay down some rules." Velvet only nodded her head in response. "Rule number one we don't tell anyone of this, rule number two this by no means makes us friends of any kind, and rule number three we'll only be talking to each other just until this is all over...got it?"

"G...got it." And with that the two began their little study session. "S...so what is it that you need to study for?" Cardin tossed his packet towards her, she jumped back a bit as the packet landed in front of her. As Velvet began to look through the packet, Cardin leaned his head on his palm. Cardin started to think about the situation.

"Great I got some freak teaching me what it is she's teaching." Cardin thought.

"Um...Cardin." Cardin didn't notice Velvet calling his name.

"I swear if I get some kind of disease from that fleabag I'm gunna."

"Cardin!" Cardin was brought back to reality.

"What?"Placing his packet back in front of him Velvet took out a large book from her bag and place it next to the packet. Cardin gave her a confused look. Looking at the book then to her. "What the hell is this for?" Velvet flinched at his harsh tone.

"Um...well you see...you're going to want that book to help you understand and answer some of the questions in the packet." Cardin let out a low grumble.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cardin got up from his chair and stomped towards the exit. "I am not going spend my time looking through that book like some dork!"

"Cardin wait!" Velvet yelled getting up from her seat as well. Cardin turned around at the faunus.

"Or what you going to give me fleas?" Cardin mocked. He could see her shaking in fear and yet her face showed some determination.

"Professor Oobleck told me if there were any difficulties I am to tell him of them immediately." Cardin was a little surprise to hear this.

"Are you...are you threatening me?" Cardin asked.

"Um...yes...no...maybe...yes?" She said with a very nervous tone. "The professor says that if you leave your studies unattended then you automatically fail the class." Cardin felt as if he was going to roar like a full grown ursa, taking the only option he could he slowly made his way back to the table and took his seat. Velvet took her seat as well, she was still shaking a little she's never thought she would talk back at Cardin Winchester let alone...threaten him. Taking a deep breath Velvet took out a similar book as the one she gave Cardin. Velvet could hear Cardin mumbling something about how exams and studying are stupid. "Um if you need any help I could..."

"I don't need help from a freak like you!" He interrupted. Velvet scooted a few inches farther from the table and started to read and take notes from her textbook. After a few minutes of note taking Velvet was interrupted by a small grunt. Looking up Velvet noticing Cardin having an embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh...could you help me with question number six?" His tone was low and he didn't look up when he asked her the question. Velvet was surprised that he's even asking her for any help, but since she told him she'd would she went around the table to see the question. Slowly and carefully she took her seat next to him. "Hey watch it...I don't need to get any of your fleas." Being careful not to get too close Velvet leaned down to examine the question. She didn't notice Cardin's expression which was turning red with embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours _(really only 1 hour)_ Cardin decided to take a break from the studying. Closing his textbook he stretched his arms and back. Suddenly Cardin heard a grumbling noise coming from his stomach he remembered that he's actually skipped breakfast today and lunch isn't until later this afternoon. Grabbing onto his stomach he can feel it gargling making him sigh.

"Man I shouldn't have ditch breakfast." Cardin noticed a plastic bag of carrots placed near him. Looking up he saw Velvet looking a bit nervous as she placed down the bag.

"Um...um if y...your hungry you can h...have some of my lunch...if you want." Picking up the bag Cardin threw the bag back at her.

"I'm not going to eat some freak food!" Velvet took the bag with a sad expression.

"It's just carrots..." Taking out a piece the faunus started to nibble on a carrot. Still having nothing to eat, Cardin heard his stomach grumble. Suddenly he thought those carrots might not be that bad of an idea. Cardin looked at the bag of carrots with it only having one piece remaining. Cardin slowly made an attempt to reach for the bag. Within inches of the bag Cardin was about to take the last carrot, but was cut off when the last carrot was pulled out of the bag. A small glimpse of disappointment could be seen in Cardin's eye. Looking up he saw the faunus nibbling on the last carrot not noticing his stare. Cardin let out a quiet sigh disappointed that his last chance of any source of food was gone. The sound of a book being closed caught his attention. "Ok...I think that enough for today." Looking up at the faunus, she was packing her books and papers in her bag. "Um...I suppose we meet again tomorrow." Cardin just realize that he would have to meet up with her for the next three weeks. He let out a very disappointing grumble. "If you have...any...um questions then."

"I'll be fine." Packing his own things as quick as he can made his way towards the exit. He stopped in front of the door turning around stared at the faunus. "You better here...same time tomorrow." And with that Cardin left the library. Walking back to his dorm he didn't noticed a very familiar blonde hunter in training talking to his teammates of team JNPR and the members of team RWBY. Bumping into the blonde leader of JNPR both of them jumped back a bit. "Watch where you're going." The blonde let out a short yelp.

"C...Cardin!"

"Watch it barf face."

"Oh come on man that just one time." Cardin started to laugh.

"Hey what's your problem?" Cardin turned his attention towards the Schnee heiress who was walking up to him. Being in his personal face the Schnee heiress poked his chest with her finger. "You know I've just had it with your attitude." Cardin had a stoic look on his face after a day of studying with no food and being forced to stay near a faunus he was not in the mood. Rolling his eyes he ignored the heiress. "Are you ignoring me!" Deciding to walk the other way, he suddenly found himself in front of a very familiar faunus...again.

"I'm sorry...Cardin!" Velvet almost yelped from her bump in with the young hunter.

"Watch where you're going." Cardin growled.

"Pssh look who's talking." Retorted the heiress.

"Weiss please stop trying to pick a fight." Pleaded her red hooded partner.

"Ruby please." Pushing her teammate away the schnee girl was once again in Cardin's face. "Seriously what is your problem, from the first day you bullied almost all of other classmates non-stop for what to show off your macho-self!" Everyone around kept on watching as the young heiress continued her little spiel to Cardin. "Also what's with the big idea of you abusing students of the faunus variety huh?"

"Whatever." Cardin was about to turn and leave, but Weiss blocked him off of his escape.

"Oh no it's not just whatever, what were you bullied by a faunus at a young age or something that doesn't give you the right to go on and bullied some random innocent student because of whatever happened to you in your past." Velvet watched as the heiress kept on pushing Cardin's "buttons". Velvet saw that Cardin was clenching his fist and could see the anger building in his eyes. "Well what do you have to say?" Before Cardin could say anything his arm was unexpectedly pulled and he being dragged away from the heiress. Looking back Cardin saw that the bunny eared faunus was easily pulling him.

"Cardin um...I forgot that...um professor Oobleck wanted to me...to get you for him." Velvet stuttered Cardin could see the nervousness on her face.

"Wait I'm not." Before she could finish her sentence both Velvet and Cardin were gone leaving both team JNPR and RWBY. Velvet couldn't believe what she just did interrupting someone else's agreement and now she's actually pulling Cardin Winchester through the halls.

"What are you doing?" Velvet heard a gruff voice. Turning around Velvet saw a an angry and slightly confused Cardin. Forcing Velvet to come into a complete stop Cardin yanked his arm away from her grip. "Why did you do that?" He started to raise his voice with his anger with it.

"I...just." She started to stutter.

"I didn't need your help!" He yelled.

"I...just wanted to."

"I don't need no help from some freak!" Tears started to swell up in Velvet's eyes. "And I thought I told you not to be near me when we ain't doing the studying thing it's hard enough that I have to be near you for the next three weeks!" Cardin felt a tang bit of regret when he saw the bunny faunus starting to crying. Tears started to stream down her face as she stood in front of him.

"Maybe she was right." She said between gasp. "What is your problem!" Velvet ran down the halls placing her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Cardin stood alone in the halls watching her running down the halls. Cardin let out a loud roar as he felt angrier then he should. Clenching his hand into a fist he slammed it into the walls of the hall causing a small crater to form on the spot.

"Well mister Winchester if you wanted to grab my attention all you had to do was ask me." Looking up Cardin saw professor Oobleck's head popping out of his doorway . Without even saying a word Cardin made an attempt to leave, but the caffeine crazed professor appeared right in front of him. "Well since you're here I would like to have a small chat with you Mr. Winchester." Cardin looked up at the professor with a really annoyed expression. "No need to worry I just want a small conversation." Technically not having a choice he slowly made his way to the professor's room to have this "little" conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Cardin sat in front of the professor Oobleck's desk holding a cup of coffee given to him by the professor. Taking a seat in front of Cardin the professor takes a quick sip of his coffee.

So Mr. Winchester how goes the studying?" It took Cardin a few seconds to reply.

"It's only been a day." Placing his cup down the professor looked up at his student.

"Yes it may have been just one day, but I would still like to hear your progress." Cardin let out a small grumble taking a sip himself.

"It's been alright...I guess." Nodding his head the professor thought about the next thing he should ask.

"I'm hoping that miss Scarlatina is helping with you improving your studies." At the mention of her name Cardin was reminded of what happened earlier. "You know she didn't want to help at first." Cardin looked at the professor confused.

"Then why did she?" Thinking back the professor started to explain to the hunter in training of the event that happened yesterday. It was few minutes after Cardin left the room that a bunny eared faunus entered the room. She was rubbing her sore ears as she entered.

"Ah miss Scarlatina I'm so glad you could make."

"Hello professor Oobleck." She greeted. "What was it that you've called me for?" Looking up from his desk the professor smiled at the arrival of the faunus.

"Well I've called you hear to ask you for a favor." Motioning the faunus to take a seat in front of his desk.

"What is it?" She asked.

Taking a sip from his cup the professor took his seat in front of her. "Well if you didn't already know your grade in my class is quite impressive." The faunus blushed from the small praise. "So I was curious if you could help a struggling student to help him prepare for a very important exam."

"I wouldn't mind who is it?" The professor let out a small sigh.

"I'm pretty sure you are familiar with Mr. Winchester correct?" Velvet jumped at mention of her tormentors name. Nodding her head she reached for her long ears and started to rub them. "I'm sure you are aware of Mr. Winchesters...reputation within the school yes?" Velvet continued to nod her head. "I've been asking every other student who could help, but it seems that they all refused." Velvet wasn't surprised at hearing this. Taking another sip off his cup the professor let out a sigh. "I'm sure your answer will be the same as the others, but please do think about it I hate to see any student of mine failing my class." With that the faunus left the professor's room thinking about the professors favor. She should've told him right away that she didn't want to.

"I'll tell him later." The faunus made her way towards the training to meet her teammates. Later that day professor Oobleck sat on his desk grading papers. Minutes later he heard his scroll indicating that he has received a message from a familiar faunus.

"Professor...Um I decided to take up on your offer." The professor was quite surprised at her answer.

"What is it that made you choose this decision?" He said in reply. Waiting a few minutes for the return message.

"No reason in particular I just feel that at least someone should help him." A bit confused by her answer the professor ignored his curiosity and just felt thankful that someone has finally accepted. The professor began to type his response.

"Well if that's your answer then fine now your tutoring begins tomorrow you can meet Mr. Winchester at the library there." Sending the message the professor waited for a response.

"Alright." The professor sent the Velvet another message.

"Oh miss Scarlatina if Mr. Winchester causes you any trouble or does not...cooperate then you may tell him that I will be informed and something will be done." And with that the professor ended the little flashback. Cardin sat in his chair a little confused and surprised with the feeling of guilt slowly grew inside him. "I hope that gives you some encouragement to actually work with Scarlatina and maybe have a better view on some other things." Ending their little "talk" Cardin left the professors room and slowly made his way towards his dorm room. Walking down the halls Cardin felt lost in his head he kept on thinking about what the professor told him and the event that happened earlier today. He needed to think to himself and clear his thoughts. Changing his path he made his way outside to the schools garden thinking that maybe he could clear his mind there. As he was making his way towards the garden Cardin spotted someone near one of the flower beds. Quietly Cardin walked closer and as he got closer he could hear the person sniffling. Cardin started to notice a familiar pair of long brown ears that belong to a familiar bunny faunus. Taking a few more step Cardin stood a foot away. Looking down at the now crying faunus. Noticing that someone was behind her Velvet turned around and saw that someone was Cardin. In an attempt to get away Velvet got up from where she sat and tried to make a run for it. Before she could get some distance her arm was grabbed by Cardin.

"Wait." Scared, Velvet started to shake and more tears started to form in her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" She started to thrash around against his hold in an attempt to free herself from his grasp. Her slaps and thrashing didn't do anything to the hunter in training. Grabbing both her hands Cardin made her look at him face to face.

"Wait...Just wait."

"Please!" She wasn't holding back any tears anymore as she let them stream down her face. Staring at her crying face Cardin felt his guilt growing.

"Calm down!" Cardin was starting to get annoyed by her crying which made him raise his voice.

"Please just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"I'm...sorry." She stopped her trashing and looked up at the hunter in training. She couldn't believe what she just heard, did Cardin just say...sorry?

"What?" Looking away Cardin hid his face from her.

"I'm sorry...about...earlier." Yup she must be dreaming or something. She didn't know what to say because right now she looking at the one person whose been tormenting her for most of the school year. Now she's in front of the same guy who is now apologizing to her, Velvet was truly confused by this. The two of them stood there both saying nothing making the whole scene feel awkward. Finally Velvet slowly removed her arms from his grasp with no difficulty.

"It's...it's ok." Cardin quickly turned to face the faunus in front of him. After everything he did she forgave him so quickly. A look of shock was shown on his face he looked back down at the faunus still confused. She gave him a small smile as she wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Why?" Velvet was caught off guard by the question. "Why are you doing all this after all I done?"Cardin wanted to know what was her reason first she suddenly decide to help in his studies, then she helped him when he was in an argument, and now she's forgiving him after all he's done. Deciding whether or not she should actually tell him the reason why, she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gurgling.

"What...what was that?" Looking back up at Cardin, Velvet notice that he had his hand over his stomach. He had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry I still haven't really found anything to eat." A small smile formed on her face. Grabbing his hand Velvet pulled him along taking him somewhere. "Hey where are we going?" Cardin asked a little surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"Well you said you're hungry." Cardin realized that they were heading towards one of the air carrier docks. "I know a good place to eat in town."


	5. Chapter 5

Once they left the air carrier Cardin was once again being pulled by Velvet into the city. Looking down at the faunus Cardin let out a disappointed sigh thinking about his situation. The faunus in front of him is willing taking him to a place to eat even after that happened today. This whole ordeal has been itching at the young hunter.

"We're almost there." Said the young faunus. Looking up Cardin could see a small stand on the side of the road. A single person sat on one of the stools hunching over the bar and enjoying what seemed to be a bowl of noodles. Finally reaching the small food stand Velvet let out a happy greeting to the man behind the bar. "Hello again." She said happily giving the old stand owner a small bow. The person behind the bar was coming of age with his hair nearly all white and his body shrinking in size as he aged. He gave Velvet a welcoming greeting as he was cleaning his station behind the bar.

"Ah Miss Scarlatina it's so nice to see you again." Taking notice of Cardin the old man gave him a curious look. "And who is this you brought with you?" Cardin notice that he was talking about him as he kept his gaze on him.

"Hello sir..." Cardin felt a little awkward talking to a complete stranger. Looking back down at Velvet, he saw that she was taking a seat on the on one of the bar stools. Cardin followed taking a seat next to her. The smell of recent dishes still lingered around the area as Cardin started to realize how hungry he really was.

"Well miss Scarlatina what will it be today?" Given a minute to think about her decision she turned towards Cardin with a questionable look.

"Um how do you feel about spicy noodles?" Cardin shrugged his shoulders not really caring what she ordered. Slowly nodding her head she turned her attention back to the old man behind the bar. "Can we have one order of spicy vegetable and one spicy beef noodles." Nodding his head the old man began to make their order. Both Cardin and Velvet sat on the bar with an awkward silence between the two. Cardin thought this was a good time to ask her the question again seeing that they both weren't going anywhere. Turning towards the bunny faunus next to him he realized that she was smiling and if he was hearing right he could hear her humming a small little tune.

"Hey." Her ears perked up at the sound of his voice, she turned her head to face him showing a small sign of nervousness. "You remember the question I asked you earlier?"

"No sorry." Letting out a sigh Cardin repeated the question that was interrupted some time ago.

"Why do you keep on acting like this?" Cardin let out a sigh the question has been poking at him the whole time. "After all the crap I did to you and not just today." This made Velvet think to herself causing there to be silence between them. The young faunus kept her gaze away from Cardin.

"It just..." Cardin looked down at her, his face didn't show any anger or annoyance mainly it just showed curiosity.

"It's just what?" Jumping at his sudden uproar the young bunny faunus started to shuffle in her seat. "I had a talk with Oobleck earlier he told me that you didn't even wanted to help me at first," Velvet looked up at him, "But then he told me that you suddenly changed your mind...why?" The young faunus tried to say something, but just couldn't find the proper words. Keeping his gaze onto her Cardin waited for her answer.

"It's...it's just."

"It's just what!" Cardin asked louder than he should've. Velvet started to tense as the conversation started to make her nervous.

"Well your right about me not wanting to help you at first, but that was before I started to see something different about you." Cardin gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was when you were in the training room." Thinking back, Cardin started to think back at when was the last time he was in the training room. To Cardin's surprises it was only yesterday that he was last in the training room.

"What do you mean when I was in the training room?" The memories of what happened in the training started to come back to him. The hours of training with his team and then the whole ursa fight, then the training simulator suddenly...turning...itself...off.

"It was you." Cardin looked down at the faunus as she slowly nodded her head.

"I was just heading to the training room to my team, but then I saw you." Velvet said quickly as she stared back at the younger hunter. "And when I saw you I couldn't help but see you as a different person," Velvet then turned away feeling embarrassed, "I didn't see you as the same heartless guy, but just a person who actually has feelings." Hearing this Cardin actually kind of felt a little surprised, sure he was a jerk...a dick...a complete dirt bag, but he was still a regular person who had feelings. Cardin didn't know how he should feel right now, on one side he felt angry when she saw him in a such a weak state and on the other hand he kind of felt thankful. There was an awkward silence between the two as neither said a word to one another. Letting out a small cough Cardin turned away from Velvet and tried to take attention on something else.

"Uh...I uh." Cardin felt like that the words he were trying to say were something of a different language. "Th...than~cough~thanks for...you know." Velvet looked up at Cardin with wide eyes the Cardin Winchester is thanking her one of the many people he has been bullying her being one of main targets if his bullying. Taking a closer look Velvet could see a small hint of red showing on his cheeks.

"No...uh problem." At that moment their lunch was brought to them. The smell engulfed both of their nose and both were taken over by hunger. Velvet looked up at Cardin who was hungrily slurping down his noodle meal. "Is...is it good?" Before Cardin could answer her his face started to heat up as the inside of his mouth started to burn. Reaching out for cold cup of water Cardin took a long swig to ease the burning sensation in his mouth.

"It's good." He coughed. After their meal the two of them made their way back to the air ship carrier. Their ride back was quiet as the two of them didn't know if they should say anything. Exiting the air ship the two of them stopped in front of the fountain in front of the academy. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...thanks for the lunch."

"Yeah...tomorrow." The two of them took there separate path to their dorms to rest for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Cardin made his way to the library to meet with his bunny eared tutor. The whole incident from yesterday from the fight then the talk with Oobleck then his little lunch with Velvet. Cardin couldn't believe what was happening to him, was he actually becoming friends with a furry freak. From what his family has taught him and then his new life here at beacon, Cardin was at a fork in a rode. Standing in front of the doorway to the library Cardin let out a breath. Upon entering Cardin searched for his faunus tutor. Within seconds he recognized two long brown ears a few feet away. Walking up to her he noticed a rather familiar team of huntsmen in training also sitting at the table each representing the colors of red, white, black and yellow.

"Great." Cardin mumbled under his breath. Five pair of eyes faced Cardin as he took a seat next to Velvet. Velvet looked up at him with a sympathetic look,

"Sorry they just came up and they wanted to study." Velvet said. Cardin new for sure that there was a different reason why they were here.

"Whatever." Was all Cardin said. Taking out his book and packet he and Velvet started their studies. All was quiet for the first few minutes; Cardin would ask Velvet a couple of questions time to time on their side while team RWBY would be doing their own antics on their side. Even with attention to his studies Cardin could feel a sense of someone staring him down. Lifting his head, Cardin saw that a certain heiress was eyeing him down. Cardin glared back at the Schnee girl, neither of them gave out. When someone poked at Cardin's arm he looked up. Looking up, Velvet had a pleasing look on her face and pointed towards his studies. Taking one more look at the heiress, to show that he wasn't defeated and turned back to his studies.

"Do you need help with anything?" Velvet asked. Looking back down at his packet Cardin pointed out at a few of the problems. After about an hour both Cardin and Velvet decided to take a brake. "I'm going to go get a snack." Leaving his spot at the table only to be stopped by the beeping of his scroll. Looking up Cardin realized that everybody else's scrolls were making rather annoying beeps. Taking out his scroll an image of professor Ozpin appeared with a voice message.

"Hello students I apologize if this message might be of some inconvenience, but I would like to inform you of the yearly parent/guardian visit will be tomorrow." Cardin held his breath. "Your parent and or guardian have already been informed...that is all." The message ended followed by some sounds of cheers and dismay from the other students around the library. To Cardin this was horrible news. The idea of his father coming here in a way disturbed him. It was his father who taught him everything he knows and it was him who told him that faunus race was to be despised and looked down upon. Cardin looked back at the bunny faunus sitting down with a small smile on her face. The thought of the forked road in his mind came back causing Cardin to start struggling within himself. He then noticed Velvet walking up to him with a small smile.

"Are you excited?" She asked. In all honesty Cardin couldn't figure out if he was happy or that he was nervous.

"Are your parents coming?" He asked her trying to take the attention off of him and onto a different subject. She nodded her head.

"Yeah my whole family is coming to visit even my eight younger siblings." Cardin coughed at the mention of eight siblings.

"Eight?" Velvet gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm the oldest of nine kids." Cardin looked at her in disbelief, how two people could have that many kids made Cardin wonder. "My parents love having kids."

Both Cardin and Velvet found themselves a vending machine of small packed snacks. With a scan of their scrolls they both chose their preferred choice of snack.

"Cardin?" Called Velvet, who was chewing on a piece of granola.

"What?" Cardin didn't really pay much attention as he munched on a bag of chips.

"Can I ask you something?" Cardin turned his attention towards the bunny faunus.

"What." Velvet shuffled her feet and kept any sort of eye contact to a minimum.

"Um...are we...you know?" She asked almost in a whisper. Cardin didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Are we what?" He asked a little irritated. He really hates it when she would talk in chunks like this.

"Are fri...frien...friends?" Cardin was a little taken back by this question. He never really thought this as much as he should. After all he and the bunny eared girl have done, one would say that the two of them were pretty good friends. But to Cardin this was a little different all his life he was told to hate and despise faunus and or the weak.

"Friends?" Cardin asked confused. Velvet nodded her head as she kept her gaze on him. "I don't..." Cardin couldn't think straight as Velvet looked at him. "Do you see us as friends?" It was Velvets turn to look away.

"Well I don't really know." She turned to look at Cardin who wasn't looking at her. "But I wouldn't mind us being friends." Cardin turned to look at her with a surprised expression.

"You wouldn't mind...even when…you know." Cardin expressed what he tried to say by pulling his own ears to represent their past with each other. Grabbing her ears, Velvet remembered how Cardin had treated her in the past, but shook it off.

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're different from before." Cardin looked at the bunny eared faunus with confusion.

"Different?"

"Yeah different like yesterday when you came up to me and apologized." Looking back up at Cardin, Velvet looked him straight in the eye a small hint of confidence showing within her own. "Everyone needs a second chance." A smile appeared on her face as she stood before Cardin. Cardin himself was speechless the one girl whose life he has been tormenting is asking him to be friends. Cardin didn't know how to respond to her at the moment and did the only thing that came into his mind at the moment. He quickly walked past her and made his way back to the library.

"Let's finishing studying I need to meet my team at the training room." Cardin rushed into the library not wanting to continue the conversation. Velvet stared at the young hunter a sad expression on her face. Cardin pondered at the thought of getting a second chance even after all that he's done.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cardin where you going man?" Asked Russell as he sat up on his bed. Dove and Sky left to greet their families leaving Cardin and Russell to themselves in their room. Cardin hasn't told a single one of his teammates yet of his little study session with a certain bunny eared faunus.

"What's it to you?" Russell only shrugged at his answer.

"So you excited to meet you family?" Cardin held his breath, the thought of his father coming to beacon now was weighing down on Cardin. His father's expectations were always too high for Cardin: be the strongest of the strong, better than the best, and achieve higher than others. Cardin let out a sigh as he was about to leave his room.

"Yeah...excited." Cardin made his way to where the students are to meet their families. On his way there Cardin started to notice the sound of sniffling coming from a bush nearby. Cardin plan to just walk past it, but the sniffling reminded him too much of how Velvet was crying that one night because of him. He let out a low groan as he made his way towards the sniffling. Looking over the bush Cardin notice a set of short brown bunny ears attached to a kid that was probably only about eight. "Hey." Cardin said rather gruffly.

The young faunus jumped at his sudden appearance, she looked up at Cardin who towered over her. Noticing that she was afraid, Cardin bent down on one knee so he be up to her height and look less intimidating.

"You lost?" He asked. The young faunus nodded her head tears still in her eyes. Getting back up Cardin picked the young girl up and placed her over his shoulders. "Don't worry I think I know where your parents might be." Cardin said, reassuring the little girl. The two of them made their way to the entrance of the cafeteria where the parents or guardians were to visit. Upon entering Cardin saw various students and their parents. To Cardin's relief he didn't see any signs of his father.

"Daffodil!" Someone yelled. Cardin looked back to see a very familiar faunus running up to him. Daffodil jumped off of Cardin's shoulder and ran towards Velvet. The young faunus jumped into the arms of Velvet. They hugged for a couple seconds before they separated. "Daffodil what were you thinking when you ran off by yourself everyone was worried sick."

The little faunus looked up at her giving her the biggest puppy eyes Cardin has ever seen. But Velvet was not having any of that. Giving her a stern look Velvet placed her back on the ground and knelt down to her eye level.

"Daffodil you know that trick doesn't work on me." To Cardin's amazement the little bunny eared faunus eyes began to grow even bigger.

"Oh no, that technique might work on mom and dad, but not for me." Velvet picked up the little faunus carrying her in her arms. She looked up at Cardin with a small smile. "Thanks for finding Daffy for us."

Cardin gave her a confused look.

"Us?" As if on cue, a small herd of bunny eared faunus came running up to the two hunters in training. Following the small herd were two middle aged faunus both having the signature long bunny ears. The tallest of the females of the group came up to Velvet.

"Daffodil what did we tell you about running off on your own like that." The little faunus in velvets arms buried her face into her shoulder. The older faunus let out a sigh at her childs action.

Cardin started to notice that he was becoming the center of attention of the many small eyes surrounding him. Their long ears reaching up to his chest.

"Wow you're really big." One of them called out.

"Your hair color is funny."

"Do you like carrots?"

"What's up doc." Cardin was was given a barrage of questions and statements. He looked up at Velvet who only gave him a sheepish smile. A rather short bunny ears faunus man came over shooing away the herd of little bunny eared children.

"Sorry about that they get quite excited when they meet something to their liking." The man's height only reached up to Cardin's chest while his ears reached up to his face. Cardin didn't respond, but just gave out a small low grunt.

The small man before Cardin began to examine him, nodding his head a couple of times.

He looked up at Cardin with a smile.

"My my, our little Scarlatina chose a fine man." Cardin let out a small _Hrrk_ at the spontaneous remark.

"What?" Velvet came between her father and Cardin.

"Dad! Stop that!" Velvet pleaded. "And we're just friends." A small blush could be see on her face.

"Well your mother and I will take your siblings to the main courtyard." Her father said, "Don't take too long smooching now you two."

"DAD!" Her father left the two laughing. Cardin could feel his face heating up. He looked at Velvet whose face was completely red. She looked up at Cardin with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry about my dad...he can be very immature about things."

"Yeah...whatever." Was all Cardin said. Not wanting to think about what her father said, Cardin brought up a different topic. "So...you weren't kidding about the siblings huh?"

"Yeah...being the oldest of eight can be a handful, but I love every single one of them." Cardin only nodded his head. "Are your parents here too?"

Cardin's whole body flinched at her question. Cardin has completely forgotten of his fathers visit today. Cardin only let out a small grumble at the thought of his father. He'll probably just scrutinize him and just talk crap about him...and...Cardins eyes grew wide as he looked at Velvet. If his father found out that he's become with a faunus let alone talk to a faunus he is going to bring down all hell on him. The sound of professor voice rang throughout the school.

"Will all of the first year students please enter the arena." Shaking off the thought of his father Cardin started to make his way to the arena. He stopped noticing that Velvet was heading off the other way.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Cardin asked, "They just said all first years to the arena." Velvet gave him a confused look.

"But I'm not a first year." She replied. Cardin slowly nodded his head as the information processed in his head.

"Wait what!"


End file.
